


Alone

by ShineBrightLight



Series: BNHA Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Brother Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Female Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Villain Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Based off the Alone Villain Class 1A AU Animatic on youtube.Izumi wakes up from a dream where she and her best friends were heroes when in reality, they are villains.Placed in the Goddess Izumi Universe
Series: BNHA Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790239
Kudos: 14





	Alone

It was a dark and stormy night. Everyone was rushing to get home and out of the rain. No one could hear anything over the pouring rain and rumbling thunder, so the soft sniffling cries of a teenage girl went unnoticed.

Her white hair, that went to the small of her back, was dripping wet despite the hoodie she was wearing. Her green eyes swam with tears as she leaned against the side of a back alley, hidden from all around her. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees as she sobbed.

 _‘[REDACTED.]’_ A voice called urgently and she gasped as she opened her eyes. Her boyfriends were crouched around her, as the sounds of the battle against AFO raged in the background.

“You alright babe?” [REDACTED} asked as he held out a hand to help her up. She smiled at him and grasped it and pulled herself up. She ran her fingers across her long braid, pulling chunks of rubble out of the strands. Her eyes glowed red as she turned to help.

After the battle was over she was crowded by everyone, her boyfriends helping her to stand.

 _‘Izumi.’_ Her name was a whisper in the back of her mind.

She closed her eyes as she smiled, feeling joyful that they had defeated AFO once and for all.

 _‘Izumi.’_ The noise around her vanished and all she could hear was her own soft breathing.

“IZUMI!” Her glowing toxic green eyes snapped open looking above her arms from where she had been resting her head while sleeping on the counter.

“...Izumi. It’s time. We should go.” [REDACTED] said. She stretched as she stood from the counter where she had been sleeping.

“I hope you realize that we’re fucking late now,” Katsuki said from behind her as she leaned backward with her arms in the air, popping her back. “The others are already in position.”

“My bad. I had a pretty cool dream, you see.” She pulled her gloves on before ruffling her short hair, pulling her black dress shirt and green vest down and adjusting her silver tie.

“What kind of?” Katsuki asked as they began walking to the door. She laughed softly.

“We were all pro heroes saving the world.” Katsuki snorted and laughed.

“That’s fucking dumb.” The door swung open revealing two pairs of red eyes along with powder-blue and floating raven hair.

“What’s dumb?” Tomura asked.

“Izumi’s dream.” He replied, telling him what she had told him. All five walked out the door and stood on the roof of the tallest building in Hosu.

“Well then, let’s begin.” She said her eyes beginning to glow Violet. She let fire and smoke pour from her mouth and light in her hands, the violet taking on a yellow undertone. Izumi gave a wicked grin, and leaped from the building, looking like a demon in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Video Link: https://youtu.be/chWV1j4yadw
> 
> Announcements for all Oneshots and Main story updates will happen on my twitter. If you enjoy my writing, follow me on twitter at @Sephs-Story-Sense.
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
